


If you give Adrien a kiss, he will come back for more

by Spotted_pawprint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daydreaming, Delirium, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sick Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Touch-Starved Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_pawprint/pseuds/Spotted_pawprint
Summary: Adrien was sure that his heart belonged to Ladybug.But then why couldn't he stop thinking about a certain cute blue-eyed friend after the events of the wax museum?Oh, he was in so much trouble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a random idea that came to me.  
> I thought 'what if Adrien got back to Marinette for affection like a stray kitty coming back for food?' And this work came to life!
> 
> Enjoy~

Adrien should be studying. He really should finish his homework before it got too late, so he wouldn't have to drag his studies into his sleeping hours. 

But the strawberry scent in his nose and the soft pink color in his mind wouldn't let him.

He touched his lips with the top of his fingers. And for the millionth time that week, he wished that he hadn't pulled away so quickly. 

It had been a week since he went to the wax museum with his friends. A full damned week and he was still not over it!

At first, he hadn't given it much thought. He was only relieved that Marinette didn't hate him and he was busy for the rest of that day.

But the scene of what happened earlier played in front of his eyes like an old movie by the time he went to bed. And then all the sensation of being so close to Marinette had hit him like a tone of bricks. 

He had dismissed the thought immediately that night, saying that he was tired and sleepy. 

But the next day he had overheard Alya and Marinette's conversation. 

_"Alya don't laugh! This is serious."_

_"What? That yesterday you confessed your undying love to Adrien thinking that he was a statue?" Alya continued to cackle. "And then he told you that it was a joke? C'mon girl, you gotta admit that it was funny."_

_"Oh hush, you are not the one who embarrassed herself in front of her crush."_

_Alya's eyes softened. "I'm sorry girl. But you are not the only one to blame, his prank wasn't the best after all."_

_"I know but I still shouldn't have talked to the statue. And besides, he only did that because he thought that I was mad at him and didn't want to be his friend, he cares that much." Marinette sighed dreamily. "Isn't he the sweetest?"_

_"Then what happened?"_

_Marinette chuckled nervously. "I told him that I knew he was playing a prank on me, so I did that to get him back."_

_Alya arched an eyebrow. "And he believed you?"_

_Marinette shrugged. "I was so convincing?"_

_"But you could have told him the truth."_

_Marinette shook her head. "No Al, I couldn't. If I did, he would have rejected me on the spot."_

_Alya sighed. "Whatever you say girl."_

To say that Adrien was overwhelmed by the new information was an understatement. 

Because according to them, Marinette had meant everything she said to what she thought was statue-Adrien. The sweet shy girl had a crush on him. She loved him for only God knew how long. 

And now, her stuttering and extra clumsiness around him made sense. 

He didn't know what to think of it. 

Well, he didn't need to, because his brain worked without permission. Playing back every memory that involved Marinette. 

And soon, he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

But unlike any other girl who showed interestin him, she didn't throw herself at him, she didn't cling to his arm like super glue, nor did she try to impress him by talking about herself non stop. 

Then again, all those other girls were interested in his name--Adrien Agreste the perfect son and model of Gabriel Agreste--none of them completely knew who _Adrien_ was.

Wich meant that Marinette liked who he truly was.

The thought made him smile. 

But then why did she deny her feelings for him? It wasn't only at the museum, but also the time he asked about his posters on her wall.

_"He would've rejected me on the spot."_

his smile faltered. Right, she was afraid of rejection. Wich wasn't wrong of her to think that way. 

He didn't know when did Marinette became more than just a friend to him. But she was, maybe for a long time now. He just needed a little push--well, a big shove--to realize his feelings for her.

He liked every bit of her personality. From how she was always ready to help everyone, how she stood up for her friends and family, her creativeness and her quick thinking, her kindness towards everyone even some people who didn't deserve it.

She was their everyday Ladybug after all. 

_His_ everyday Ladybug. 

Even though being loved by Marinette seemed nice, tempting, it sounded so...so _right_. But he couldn't let himself be with her.

Not when his heart belonged to an other girl.

Ladybug. 

It wasn't fair. Not for Marinette, neither was it fair for him. 

But a boy could dream right? 

He opened his drawer and pulled out his lucky charm, running his thumb over the colorful beads. 

"Adrien! I'm hungry, give me cheese." Plagg whined from the bed.

"It's on the fridge, Plagg. You can get it by yourself, right?"

The black Kwami crossed his little arms over his chest. "I know, but that stupid lovesick smile was back on your face and I couldn't stand it."

His cheeks burned as he glared blankly at Plagg. "Go eat your cheese Plagg."

Plagg's tiny shoulders slumped and his ears drooped. "Fine. But don't blow up my head once you are ready to talk about it."

Adrien sighed. He knew he was being rude to his little friend, but Plagg was pushing. 

The cheese glutton was clever enough to connect the dots and figure out what was going on in his head and he was nudging him to spill it. But he couldn't. 

Saying his thoughts out loud would make them _real._ And Adrien wasn't ready for that. 

The barrier he had built up around his heart was already cracked. He knew a little teasing from Plagg (or anyone for the matter) would be his undoing. 

But he wasn't ready just yet. His heart was too confused to give in. 

For now dreaming was enough. 

Adrien eyed the clock and clicked his tongue. He had zoned out for half an hour. 

_Hah! I broke the record._

He yawned.

Time to finish his homework before his tired mind stopped working. 


	2. Hot mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> I'm back with an other chapter fresh from the oven! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Adrien said that dreaming was enough for now, he didn't mean it _literally._

At half past five in the morning he woke up by Plagg's loud cackling. Only to find out that he was in a heated making out session with his pellow while he was dreaming about Marinette, and Ladybug. 

The worst of all, was that he didn't feel guilty. Like not at all!

And that's how he found himself in his huge bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and trying to calm his racing heart down. 

It wasn't fair how his heart was messing up his brain to imagine things that was too far away from his league. 

Ladybug and Marinette being the same?

He chuckled. No way! He was the symbol of bad luck for crying out loud. He couldn't be that lucky. 

Plagg lazily floated over to him and sat down on the edge of the sink. "You look flushed, kid."

He groaned. "Not helping Plagg."

The black Kwami just rolled his eyes. "I didn't say flustered, I said flushed. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Adrien looked at his reflecting again. He seemed fine. But when he stared a little more, he noticed that his cheeks, his nose and ears were bright red like streetlights while the rest of his face was unusually pale. His body was sore. 

He swallowed.O _uch_ , his throat was sore too. 

He had no idea why he was like that. 

Maybe it was because he had spent ~~two hours~~ a little time on a random rooftop to clear his head last night, and untransformed so Plagg wouldn't get sick ~~because it was raining~~. 

But that wouldn't be enough to knock the great Chat Noir down easily! 

He looked back at the mirror to see a walking zombie rather than a dashing supermodel. 

Okay, maybe some painkillers and a cup of dark coffee would do?

* * *

Marinette took the last step into the class and _Yes!_

she had made it to school, not only in time but she was also ten minutes early without forgetting her backpack or her lunch. 

Surly ten minutes earlier wasn't that early and most of the students were at school by that time. But it was a progress for her. 

But her victorious smile faded away upon the sight of Adrien. He was wearing a thick jacket. His head was tucked between his arms on the desk. And the worried look on Nino's face was unsettling. 

"Dude I think you should--"

"I'm fine Nino. Just dropped already."

She walked closer and said "Hey guys!" A little too loud to announce her presence. 

Nino beamed at her. "Hey Dudette! Can you please knock some sense in my bro? He's not listening to me."

She turned to Adrien. "What's wrong?"

He peeked at her from the mass of his furry sleeves, but said nothing. 

She slowly swept his unbrushed hair away from his face with her fingers and rested her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. 

He closed his eyes at her touch. She could have sworn that he sighed and his shoulders relaxed too.

And God help her poor heart survive this!

Any other time, she would have fainted right there and then at the idea of touching Adrien like that. But this was a serious matter. 

Besides he had been acting a little wired for a better part of the week. 

She had been worried that the museum incident had ended up their already shaky friendship and that he hadn't forgiven her.

With Alya and Tikki's help, she had worked up the courage to ask him if that was the problem. He had said that it had nothing to do with it at all. 

And she trusted him. Because he had no reason to lie about something like that. 

And for the past few days, he'd been doing things like cracking jocks at the most unlikely times and smile widely and wink playfully in a way that reminded her a lot of her leather clad partner. 

Which made her more at ease around him and she was able to talk with him without stumbling over her words like an idiot or losing her head in fantasies whenever she looked into his oh so beautiful green eyes. 

But knowing that her close proximity would please him so much could send her heart into a frenzy.

Like now.

However she wouldn't have pulled her hand away so quickly if it wasn't for the burning heat that crept to the skin of her palm from his forhead. 

She gasped. "Adrien you are so hot!"

Adrien smirked and his eyes glinted mischievously. "Thanks! I think you're sinfully gorgeous too."

_What the--_

_Retreat! Retreat!_

"What no no no , I didn't mean--I mean you are hot and all--no I mean you are not hot at all! Ugh." She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. 

Then she tried again, more calmly this time. "I meant that your temperature is really high. I think you have a fever."

Nino nodded. "Yeah dude, I've been telling you that all morning."

Adrien leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, trying to act cool. "Nah, I'm fine. See? I can't look this handsome if I had a fever."

That wasn't a lie. He still looked handsome. But he also looked tired, and sick.

Nino sighed. "You should've at least took some medications."

"I did."

That made her suspicious. 

"What kind of medications did you took? Adrien."

He answered right away. "Painkillers."

She arched an eyebrow. "And how much?"

He looked away uncomfortably. "Well, the first two pills didn't seem to work, so..."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh God, Adrien you know that those kind of medicine help you to get some rest, not getting through a school day!" She scolded worriedly. Then she noticed how heavy his eyelids were, as if he was fighting to stay awake. "You should go home and rest."

"No," He mumbled. 

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around himself. "It's too cold in there, I don't want to go back."

She wanted to ask what did he meant by cold. Then the image of his house flooded in her mind, high walls, blacks and grays and so much white, too big and too empty that you can hear your echo.

Marinette shuddered. 

She put her hands on Adrien's shoulders and he looked up at her. "If you go back home now, I promise me, Alya and Nino will come to visit you after school. I'll even bring my Maman's soup, then you will recover in no time! What do you think?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it and looked down. After a few seconds of thinking, he nodded his head. 

She smiled at him, then she looked at Nino to ask him to take Adrien to the nurse's office. But she remembered that he was complaining about falling behind in history class the whole week. And if he went with Adrien, he would miss half of the class. 

Instead she said. "You take notes for him. I'll help him."

Nino smiled with gratitude. "Thanks Marinette."

"No problem."

Marinette looked for Alya who wasn't in her usual seat the whole time, and she found her at the back of the class sitting with Rose, Juleka and Lila (she tried not to roll her eyes, she really did). Alya was obviously aware of the entire exchange. She gave her two thumbs up and mouthed _'You go girl'_ that was the cue that she needed. 

She raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. "Miss Bustier, may I take Adrien to the nurse's office? He doesn't look well."

But Lila interrupted before Miss Bustier could answer. "Actually Miss Bustier, I will take him. Me and Adrien are really close, I have even been to his house once." The brunette flicked her hair, daring Marinette to oppose her.

Marinette was boiling with rage, so was Adrien. But he handled the matter better than she could have. "Marinette is the class Rep, I want her to come with me. Besides we are much closer friends than I'm with you." He said while glaring coldly at Lila. The Italian girl recoiled under his gaze, sat back in her seat and kept her mouth shut. 

"Very well," Miss Bustier spoke. "Marinette, You may go with Adrien. And the rest of the class, open your books at page one hundred and fifteen. "

Marinette waste no time in taking Adrien by the hand and hurrying out of the room, all the while trying to hide her smirk. 

She should ask Adrien about his tactics in _Shut Lila's Mouth_ when he was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... did you like it? 
> 
> Things are getting bad for Adrien and (spoiler alert) it will get much worse. Or better. Depending on how you look at it.
> 
> Anyway...Stay peachy!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Adrien. If only you knew TwT
> 
> I hope it didn't came out sounding too cringy or wired....?  
> Tell me what you think.  
> If this chapter gets positive reviews, then there will be more. And I promise it will be more fun (like the real fun).
> 
> That's all for now. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> And stay peachy!


End file.
